Up to now, one of the electromagnetic relays of this type is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The electromagnetic relay disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured so that an electromagnetic attraction force is generated between opposed surfaces of a movable core formed of a plate and a fixed core formed of a plate due to the energization of an exciting coil. The movable core is attracted toward the fixed core due to the electromagnetic attraction force.
The opposed surfaces of the movable core and the fixed core are inclined with respect to a moving direction of the movable core, thereby reducing an air gap between the opposed surfaces of the movable core and the fixed core. Thus, the electromagnetic attraction force is increased immediately after the exciting coil has started to be energized.